


Snuggles

by sintaley



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sintaley/pseuds/sintaley
Summary: Blue and Red are snowed in. Time to chill.





	Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> Blue- Underswap Sans  
> Red- Underfell Sans  
> Comic- Undertale Sans  
> Paps- Undertale Papyrus  
> Edge- Underfell Papyrus  
> Stretch- Underswap Papyrus

They had been snowed in. What a coincidence.

Red and Blue had been planning to hangout and just hang around with each other during the holidays. They hadn't expected to spend the night with each other. Oh well, they would make the best of it.

Blue would have been alone if Red didn't show up. Stretch had decided to hang out with Comic and Paps over at their house. Edge had the same plans. When it came to big gatherings, Blue never wanted to go. 

He just didn't like being around people he didn't know well. Stretch was the complete opposite, he could also get along well with everyone, an ability Blue didn't have.

Not to worry, turns out Red didn't want to go. Lucky for Blue, Red said yes to his invite! He hadn't expected a response, but was glad that he got one. He didn't want to spend the holidays alone like a loser, so he was thankful Red said yes.

Blue was in no way prepared for Red to arrive. He had to make tacos, but had nothing ready. He had to cook the taco meat, cut up some tomatoes, jalapenos, buy some sour creme, whatever Red wanted Blue would get. 

Sadly, before he could start anything, Red had showed up. 

Oh well, Red could help him make the food. 

"HI RED! I'M SORRY, I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING READY, I HATE ASKING BUT DO YOU MIND HELPING ME MAKE DINNER? IT'S ALRIGHT IF YOU SAY NO, I UNDERSTAND YOU'RE THE GUEST TODAY AND YOU IN NO WAY HAVE TO HEL-"

"sure, not gonna do anything anyway."

"R-REALLY! OKAY THANK YOU RED! OH WOW THIS IS GONNA BE GREAT" Blue stated as his eye lights turned to stars.

The process was simple. Turns out Blue had everything he needed at home, even extra jist in case Stretch came back home.

Later throughout the night, it was evident that wasn't going to happen. 

Blue should have known, every holiday season, Snowdin was completely snowed in. The windows were closed shut by the weather, it was impossible to open the door without a crap ton of snow coming inside, they were stuck. In a situation like this, Red wouldn't mind and walk home still, but at this point he wasn't going to take any chances.

They made dinner, ate it, talked for a while, and Blue knew Red was going to get bored. He couldn't let his guest go bored, but he hadn't known Red that long. He was a failure. 

Red had went to lay on the couch while Blue cleaned the table and dishes. During that process, he found some hot choco packets. Perfect.

He quickly made two cups. One for him, the other for Red. Blue set them aside, cleaned the remaining dishes, and proudly made his way towards Red.

Red hadn't been paying attention to the tv, he hadn't been paying attention to anything actually. He was just really spaced out. He hadn't meant to, but he hadn't felt this good in a while. He was glad he didn't go to that get together and hanged out with Blue instead. 

Blue hadn't known, but Red thought Blue was fucking perfect. So when he got a message from him asking if he wanted to come over, he finally felt at bliss. He had been waiting the whole day for this. And he was loving every moment.

To his surprise, he would have thought Blue would be a bit more cheerful, but Blue seemed to be in the dumps. He just didn't have that sparkle in his eye like he usually did. When Blue asked him to help out with food, the sparkle he missed had returned, but not for long. 

You see, Red was the Judge in his world. So he easily could tell Blue felt disappointed. Not because of Red, but because of himself.

Red didn't understand, Blue was perfect. There was always room for improvement, but he didn't need any. Why was he feeling like this? He was fucking fine, perfect, the best, so why?

Red hadn't noticed it, but Blue was standing right in front of him. Holding two cups of lord knows what. 

"RED? ARE YOU OKAY? YOU LOOK MAD. IS THERE ANYTHING YOU NEED? I CAN GET IT QUICK, I'M NOT SURE HOW BUT I'LL FIND A WAY."

"blue, what you got in ya hand?"

"OH! I FOUND SOME HOT CHOCOLATE PACKETS, SO I MADE YOU A CUP. I'M NOT SURE IF YOU LIKE HOT CHOCOLATE BUT I MADE IT ANYWAYS!"

"are ya kiddin me? i love hot coco. hand me da cup."

Blues soul filled with happiness. Things were going great. Red had seemed happy so far, hopefully he wouldn't do anything to mess up this moment. That hope quickly vanished.

"hey uh, blue. i got a question. why are you so timid? you seem stiff. are ya ok?"

"RED I DON'T THINK IM ALLOWED TO ANSWER THAT CONSIDERING YOU NEVER ANSWERED MY QUESTION."

"sorry blue, what was the question?"

"ARE YOU OKAY? YOU SEEMED MAD. I HOPE I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO UPSET YOU."

"thats not for you to worry bout."

"THEN IM SORRY I CAN NOT ANSWER YOUR QUESTION."

"ya really gonna be like that? fine. ya im fine. was just wondering bout something. nothin to worry bout."

"REALLY? I WANT TO KNOW! YOU CAN TELL ME RED! I MIGHT EVEN BE ABLE TO HELP YOU ANS-" Blue was quickly shushed by Red.

"k since ya say you can help, its bout you. i don't know if ya know but you kinda suck at keepin ya feelings to ya self. it like radiates offa ya. like a vibe. you usually have good vibes but this whole time, ya seemed sad. so let me ask ya a question and you better answer. what's wrong?"

Blue hadn't expected this. Red didn't talk much at all, so to have Red talk to him this much was an honor. To be quiet honest, Blue couldn't keep this to himself much longer. 

Blue knew in his soul that he liked Red. It was obvious. But he didn't expect to admit it out loud yet.

Red was starring at him, eye brows (?) risen. 

"drednireallblylikeyoju" Blue purposely made his voice low, hoping Red wouldn't hear. 

"what did ya say blue berry? cant understand a single word ya said. i mean ya don't have to answer but dont expect me to answer ya questions anymo--"

"RED I REALLY REALLY LIKE YOU OKAY?" 

Fuck.

Blue didn't mean to say that out loud.

It felt like the world had stopped. All eyes on Blue.

“well to be quiet honest with ya bueberry, i like ya as we—“

“GET OUT.”

“what?”

“I SAID GET OUT.”

“geez, did I upset ya that much?”

“I CAN’T MAKE MYSELF LOOK LIKE A FOOL IN FRONT OF YOU SO I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU LEFT SO I CAN MA—“

“ya can make ya what? ya gonna beat yourself up for having feelings?”

“YES THATS EXACTLY WHAT IM GOING TO DO RED, NOW PLEASE IF YOU JUST LEAVE-”

“actually, no. i won’t leave.” 

“WHAT? WHY NOT?”

“because i feel the same way blue. ya just won’t listen to me. ya very smart blue, ya can’t beat yourself for having feelings.”

“YES I CAN RED, MY HOUSE MY RULES!”

“they ain’t healthy one that’s for sure...”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I AM COMPLETELY HEALTHY! MY BONES ARE STRONG, SHINY AND LOOK JUST ABOUT BRAND NEW!”

“ya may be physically healthy, but what bout mentally? like ya feelings with ya brain and such?”

“TO BE QUIET HONEST WITH YOU, I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU TALKING ABOUT.”

“are ya happy?”

“YES, WHY WOULDNT I BE?”

“nah nah nah mean how do you actually feel? I feel like shit 24/7 but overall a happy person. how do you really feel blue?”

Blue didn’t know how to respond. This whole time he wasn’t standing in front of his crush, turns out his crush liked him back, now he was in Thisbe weird conversation about feelings. To be honest, Blue didn’t really know how he felt. 

Blue was a happy go lucky type of guy. He was always cheerful to the point of being annoying. So how did he really feel? 

Blue hadn’t realized it, but Red was hugging him. Red was FREAKING HUGGING HIM? WHY?

“geez blue I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you cry. ya know it’s always okay to come nd talk to me, im all ears.”

Blue ended up talking to Red for the remainder of the night. Eventually it was morning. They were both tired, but Blue was glad to get a heavy load off of his small skeleton frame. 

When the snow cleared, Red teleported home. Thankfully, he would return the next night for some quality snuggles.

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry this is late. I didn't know what to write and someone suggested this so I'm here to give. Merry late XMAS, I hope you guys had a good one because I know I didn't.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter! @sintaley


End file.
